


Bismuth: Unwilling Sacrifice

by Master_of_the_Boot1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Dictatorship, F/F, Heavy Metal, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence, laser cannon deth sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Boot1/pseuds/Master_of_the_Boot1
Summary: Bismuth and her team were the best at what they did. They were so good, they got the attention of Pink Diamond. For her they would build a castle reaching to the heavens. That castle would be their greatest feat and their final resting place. This is their story.





	Bismuth: Unwilling Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SusieBeeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/gifts).



Bismuth: Unwilling Sacrifice

 

Author’s note: I own no third party properties and make no profit from this.

 

This story features extremely graphic content which may disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

 

“Where the fuck is this place?” inquired the large, boisterous humanoid with rainbow coloured dreadlocks.

 

Frowning, upset that her nap was being spoiled, Bismuth Facet 9C8B Cut 1G9 spoke to her subordinate, “It’s called Earth, Sparky; I told you five fucking times before we got on the ship.”

 

Sparky rubbed her muscular arm, hands running over the metallic gem embedded in her elbow. “It’s not my fault you’re boring; it’s hard to listen to you, boss.”

 

Bismuth rolled her eyes, “Well we’ve only got about another hour or two before we arrive on Earth and I want to spend that time snoozing.” She leaned back in her cubby hole. She was about to drift back to sleep when someone else got up in her grill.

 

“Hey boss!” said Junior, the last of her match to emerge from the Kindergarten. “Are the rumours true?”

 

Bismuth felt like slapping Junior, “What the hell did I just say about napping?”

 

“But I heard from the Nephrite that this isn’t just another colony,” said Junior, her voice rising with excitement. Her rainbow coloured Afro bobbed as she rocked on the spot, “I heard this is going to be the personal colony of Pink Diamond!”

 

Everything quieted and slowed down just for a second in the hold of the Starship. The Bismuths who’d been fighting, wrestling, arguing or fucking stopped just for a second. Every last one of them glanced over at Boss and Junior before going back to whatever the hell they were doing. Except it wasn’t the same anymore.

 

“We’ve all heard the rumours, Boss,” said Junior, “But the we all wanted to know just what the hell was going on? We haven't been told shit from slate about this job.”

 

Bismuth groaned and stood up in her cubby, uncrossing her arms. She sighed, straightened out the cricks in her neck and announced for everybody in the cargo hold where the Bismuth team was being transported. “Okay ladies! I’m only saying this one! I have no fucking clue what we’re doing for who on this planet! You want answers, go find a Sapphire. It’s the same as every other job, from building Yellow Diamond’s ammo depots, Blue Diamond’s Palace of Justice or a whorehouse for Rubies, we’re going to do the best we can as if it was White Diamond herself handing down orders from on high. So with that in mind, I’m going to take a nap! We arrive on planet side within an hour!”

 

Groaning, Bismuth turned to Junior and Sparky, “Are you two happy now? Have I satisfied ?”

 

Sparky continued playing with the gem on her elbow. She bit her lip with anxiety, “Honestly Boss, no.”

 

Bismuth just shut her eyes, “Well I’m bloody sorry, Sparky. I’ll give you a kiss when I wake up from my nap. And Junior, if you try to draw on my face while I’m asleep I will use my position as supervisor to slap your fat fucking mouth.”

 

Junior winced as she held up the permanent marker in her hand. “I’d never do that, Boss.” As she put the marker into her gem for another day and another prank.

 

Bismuth tuned out the noise and the ruckus. Her crew deserved to have some fun; it wasn’t like the cargo hold of this ship allowed for an entertainment system or anything as superfluous. They were Bismuths; construction equipment of the Empire of Homeworld. They were meant to build, not meant to have fun.

 

So it was with that, that Bismuth drifted off for a nice timed nap where hopefully she’d dream of a nice, sexy little Pearl with great big tits and curvy ass she could get her meaty hands all over.

 

* * *

 

The Nephrite Captain stormed into the cargo hold with her hands on her hips, two of her subordinates trailing behind her. Her unique cyclopean eye-gem blinked, expressing clear displeasure. “We’ve arrived on Earth; now all of you get off my ship before you make me puke!”

 

Bismuth laughed as she led her crew in an orderly single file. Playtime was over. Now it was time to get to Bismuth! (Ha!)

 

She chortled as she walked past the Nephrite captain, “This was the worst flight I’ve ever been on.” She explained cheerfully. As the captain scowled, Bismuth called over her shoulder, “Also you’re a cunt and your ships sucks! Oh, and some of my girls got into the engine crease as lube; have fun cleaning it up!”

 

Against their training, the line of Bismuths started chuckling as the Nephrite captain screamed. “I guess she found out the spot where we set up the oil wrestling pit,” said Junior.

 

Sparky kept nervously clutching her gem, but even she couldn’t help but grin. “I stole everything I could that wasn’t nailed down. I hope that captain doesn’t get . . . no actually, fuck her; fuck her so much.”

 

“That’s my team!” shouted Bismuth proudly as the ramp to the flying saucer style ship opened up. Snow fell from the skies; not petrochemical snow like on high gravity carbon planets or the carbon-diamond snow found in the atmosphere of gas giants, it was honest to goodness water snow. The team for a moment looked up to the dark grey skies and held out their hands to catch as many of the rare water snowflakes as possible.

 

Bismuth smiled like a mother as some of the more boisterous crew members started to make snow angels across the frozen, hard packed ground. Turning around, she saw a speck of green on the horizon and focused on it. The green blob moved into view, through the fog and snow flurries until it became a person. A Peridot scuttled into view on joined mechanical legs, her long, slender arms and legs dangling.

 

The technician gem stopped just a few feet before Bismuth, ignoring the rest of the builder team. The Peridot ran a long, double jointed finger across the gem on her throat; her face twisted into a scowl as she looked down at the leader of the build crew.

 

It was Bismuth who broke the ice. “Hey there, tall, dark and green! I’m Bismuth Facet—

 

“I don’t give a fuck who you are,” the Peridot sneered with a strange accent, “Velcome to Earth, NOW YOU ALL VILL FALL IN LINE!” she exploded into while spittle flecked screaming without so much as a warning.

 

Bismuth stepped back from the Peridot with no volume control. “Are you feeling okay? You look a little tense? Why don’t we get to know each others names before we start yelling.”

 

The Peridot hissed and spat, her catlike canines gleaming in the moonlight that shone through the parting clouds. “NEIN! I do not need to know your name, AND YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW MINE! I am Battery, Chief Engineer of the Pink Court AND I SERVE PINK DIAMOND!!!!!”

 

Bismuth took a few further steps back. She looked over at the shrieking, incoherent gem and wondered just what was wrong with her. There was no obvious chip or scratch on her gem to explain her bulging eyes, the pulsing vein in her temple or the spit and snot she was spraying all over herself. “Okay, well I’d hate to disappoint a Diamond of all people. You probably know that my team and I are the best in the whole Empire; you could say we’re the best in the _Bismuth!”_ She raised her arms and flexed in a display of pride and playfulness; impishly she raised an eyebrow at her terrible pun.

 

Battery’s eyes narrowed with confusion and she started to repeat the word _Bismuth_ over and over to herself. Suddenly she realized the nature of Bismuth’s wordplay and she froze as though something had scrawled up her ass. There was a near audible creak as the corners of her mouth started to turn from a scowl into a pained, insincere and agonized smile.

 

The Peridot balanced back and forth on the mechanical legs coming off the metal harness strapped to her body; with each shift, the metal chassis vented plasma and radiation. Sparks few from the spidery mechanical joints. The metal legs bent so that she could get right up close to Bismuth, her face looking like two invisible hooks were trying to pull her face in half at the corners of her mouth. “Yes, let us get to Bismuth. Bismuth is good. We will get to Bismuth. Please come vith me so you may all download the plans for Pink Diamond’s Castle into your gems; _schvein.”_

 

* * *

 

The great thing about working for Pink Diamond was that the Bismuths could really sink into their work. They didn’t have to see much of Battery; after giving them the plans for the Castle, she fucked off. Bismuth didn’t know where she went and she hardly gave a Ruby’s sweaty snatch about it. Any day she wasn’t yelled at by a mentally unstable Peridot was a good day to her.

 

The first step of building was to excavate a foundation. The team paired up and each travelled hundreds of kilometers to where the corners of the castle would be. From there, they began to shapeshift into a myriad of forms to start earth moving. Like nothing that had ever existed on earth, the Bismuths started to cut into the soil, cut into the permafrost and into the very bedrock like it was soft snow. Unlike carbon based life they had no muscles to tire, no bodies to nourish and no real requirements for rest.

 

Bismuths formed earth movers similar to dinosaurs in superficial appearance and size. The more skilled team members formed into molecular disassembly units and turned the waste earth, snow and dirt into pure energy. Slightly less skilled members turned into energy storage units who captured the pure energy of their compatriots and stored it in a usable form for later. The human tribes of Siberia saw beings that could not describe or even understand. They saw gods and demons ripping apart the very earth, levelling mountains, draining whole seas and cutting down entire forests; there was nothing in the myths and legends to prepare them for this.

 

For their part, the Bismuths didn’t deliberately hurt the local humans, they didn’t notice them at all. All that really mattered was that the job be done down to the smallest micrometer measurement. This was work for a Diamond and the design of her personal residence at that. Sure the Colony would be great when it was finished and become a shining star of the Gem Empire; but the castle was of Pink Diamond and only of Pink Diamond. This would be her place of rule, administration, worship and prayer.

 

It had to be done right. It just had to be done right. The alternative was not just unthinkable, but equal to damnation for Bismuth and her crew.

* * *

 

 

Bismuth wiped her brow as she admired a basement level which extended over a hundred kilometers into the Earth and was built with more precision than anything humans would build for another five hundred million years. The dimensions of the basement level was perfect down to the last stray gluon; nothing had been left unaccounted for.

 

Sadly that meant going back to meet with Battery again. The deranged Peridot postured and scowled at Bismuth, her gem flashing with a data stream into the big builder’s eyes. “Here is the next phase of construction; you begin when raw materiel arrive in five planetary rotations. DO NOT SLACK OFF IN THE MEAN TIME!”

 

Bismuth shook her head, “Yeah, yeah, shove it up your ass. Don’t tell me how to do my job.”

 

Battery wrung her bony hands as her two jointed manipulator arms writhed around like seizure ridden snakes. “I VILL SKULL FUCK YOU, UGLY BISMUTH!”

 

“Fuck you,” Bismuth waved off the tall, thin green gem, “I need to update my team. Try not to go fuck yourself in the meanwhile.”

 

In reality it didn’t take that long to share the building schematics with the rest of her team. Pink Diamond’s castle was meant to be a truly ambitious structure. Over six thousand kilometers tall at the highest minaret; it would be larger on the inside than the outside and have over two million floors. Internally it would have the grandest gardens, pleasure domes, music halls and libraries in several galaxies. The Bismuths would construct the building while Battery and her teams would work on the electronics and other fine details; not that they’d seen another gem other than Battery in their time on this blue planet.

 

To build such a structure would require a tremendous amount of raw materiels that the Bismuths couldn’t synthesize on their own; so for five days they had some time to rest. Like on board the Nephrite ship, the gang started fighting, laughing and fucking with wild abandon.

 

Bismuth herself was busy masturbating when Sparky came up to her with a question. “Hey boss, what does Pink Diamond look like?” she asked as she tried to clean the cum out of her gem.

 

The leader of the builder gems grit her teeth as her large fingers had just found that sweet place, her g-spot was aching for attention and it had taken her almost an hour of fingering and exploring to find it. It was like the damn thing had a mind of its own. Her pussy sopped and dripped all over the stone floor as Bismuth forced her hand past her labia up to the wrist. There! She’d found the g-spot and could keep working at it.

 

“Yeah, boss,” said Junior, emerging from the grease wrestling pit out of her Afro hair. “What does she look like?”

 

Bismuth groaned internally at the incorrigible rascals she called her team. Her large acorn clitoris was sensitive as fuck right now and if she mood passed then it would just shrink and it would take forever to get it back to the right level of sensitivity. “Can you two philosophers just wait? You’re worse than a Spinel.”

 

Sensing her boss’s mood, Junior got to her knees so she could stand just over Bismuth. Her own large, calloused hands began to stroke the elder gem’s large, dusky nipples. Bismuth winced at the roughness of it, but it helped keep her in the mood and it wasn’t exactly unwelcome. “Don’t you think it’s weird that we’ve never even seen Pink Diamond, like ever?”

 

“Yeah,” said Sparky, moving around behind Bismuth where she lay on the ground. Expertly, she started to massage the thick tendons in Bismuth’s neck with far more skill than her shovel sized hands should have been capable of. “We’ve only ever seen Murals of her on this planet; on Homeworld we never saw a picture, a video, a painting, a drawing, a hologram or anything. It’s like she doesn’t exist.”

 

Bismuth pumped her pussy with her own fist, her clitoris rubbing exquisitely against her wrist. Behind her, Sparky’s skilled hands took off what felt like centuries of stress and Junior’s nipple tweaking was creating a warm feeling in her belly. “Nggh . . . she’s a –ah—diamond. She can do whatever the hell she wants—gah!” she gasped as Junior started massaging her clitoris for her.

 

“We never saw White Diamond when we built her space station,” said Junior, manipulating the clit with much more finesse than Bismuth’s sore nipple. “But we saw hundreds of her technicians, flunkies and butt-crack lickers. Here we’ve only seen that green cunt, Battery.”

 

Not even the memory of Battery could spoil Bismuth’s orgasmic mood; under the capable hands of her two subordinates she was melting. “It doesn’t—oh stars—matter, she’s the upper—oh right there—of the upper—ugh stars—crust! Oh I’m coming!” she shrieked finally as she felt under triple attack by g-spot, clitoris and nipple stimulation.

 

Bismuth fell backwards, Sparky’s hands still massaging her neck. She needed that relief, even if she had no real answers for her two underlings. Answers didn’t help, they only hurt. The truth was they were meant to build; they were not meant to fight, think, sing or love. They could fuck on the side but that was about it.

 

She felt good, a rare moment of peace among her sister gems. Her vagina twitched with orgasmic aftershocks and she didn’t even complain when Sparky flipped her into her stomach and shape-shifted a stem for herself. “Thanks Boss, we love you,” she said shyly, “Now we’re going to fuck your ass. The safe word is cockpuncher.”

 

“Cock-waaa!” Bismuth yelped as Junior started sliding a finger into her asshole to get her prepared.

 

* * *

 

Work began again and in a turn of events she found truly shocking, Bismuth found that she actually missed the presence of Battery. It wasn’t that she liked the violently unstable Peridot with no control over how loud she yelled. Far from it. However she really enjoyed the distraction of the crazy gem. Building buildings for the upper crusts was well . . . it was fucking boring.

 

From the moment she’d been grown out of the stony soil of a dying planet in a distant galaxy, Bismuth had come into the world knowing everything about how to build, about who she was and who she served. Gems had no concept of deities or religion, but the four Diamonds were as close as they had to actual gods. In a way, it was much more personal than what humans or other primitive beings had to worship; the goddesses of the gems were real, they could answer prayers, give edicts to their followers and punish sinners.

 

That first time, Bismuth had been tasked to build a coliseum for the Quartz soldiers of the Empire; a place for the warrior caste of gems to hone their skills, compete in public battles and entertain both the Upper Crust of Society and its lowest members. She’d been so proud to finish that minor arena in the ass end of space, it was her baby.

 

After that, nothing. Nothing had ever been able to match the building of that shitty little arena where Quartz soldiers of all stripes ran a part time whorehouse in the backstage area. Beyond losing her virginity to a submissive Flint, there wasn’t a lot for her at this job.

 

Bismuth sighed as she worked bricks of negative-mass fluid into proper shape and stacking them into the wall of the refinery kiln. One brick, then another and another and another. Day after day and century after century. Her face nearly hurt from trying to hide the boredom.

 

It was the worst it had ever been on what was arguably the most gigantic and prestigious project of her very, very long career. Yet Pink Diamond’s Castle wasn’t much different from that Coliseum turned sleaze pit. It was just bigger and more pink. The techniques were mostly the same; it was just the same activity stretched out over an insanely long period of time.

 

The builder gem groaned as her subordinates left, bringing more bricks of varying types of matter, anti-matter, sideways matter and whatever the fuck. It was a brain dead activity she could do in her sleep and the pastel pink tones of this place were really starting to make her eyes sore. She found herself looking forward to getting on the next ship off this planet.

 

Between interstellar voyages, Bismuth had the only time to herself she could ever hope to get. She stopped, the mental fatigue of building the castle taking its toll. Looking around, she saw that she was alone in this sector. She grinned and reached a sneaky hand to her gem; the appendage glowed as she produced something from within.

 

A tiny metalwork figure sat in Bismuth’s mighty palm; a tiny, thick figure with hair buns meant to simulate an Agate. A tiny, cartoon frowny face was cut into the head of the figure; like she was trying to shit a very large brick with sharp corners. Bismuth chuckled and realized that she would have to build a little fuck-you doll in the likeness of Battery Facet-Who-gives-a-shit Cut-I’m-a-bitch.

 

The sound of metal on stone got Bismuth out of her woolgathering and she quickly put away the forbidden trinket before anyone official could discover it. Insulting Battery was fine and dandy, but illegal use of raw materials could carry sentences of imprisonment or worse across the Homeworld Empire.

 

Hastily, she began working the bricks to finish the Non-Newtonian Negative Mass Fluid Refinery.

 

_Pik_

 

_Pik_

 

_Pik_

 

She dared not turn around as the noise, keeping her nose to her work as had been taught to her on the first she she came into being.

 

_Ahem!_

 

Now Bismuth knew she had to stand straight and turn around for one of the Upper Crusts. What she saw surprised her.

 

A short, stooped Zircon with slumped shoulders leaned on her cane. “Aren’t you going to say hello, love?” she asked with a cheeky intonation that sounded just shy of sleazy.

 

Bismuth did the standard Diamond salute when she got another surprise. A cane tapped against her shoulder and the Zircon tutted. “Not like that, there’s no use for saluting in Pink Diamond’s court,” said the pink gem. “Pink Diamond isn’t one who like a lot of formality, darling. We don’t do facets and cuts either.”

 

Slowly, Bismuth put her hands down, truly lost as to what she should do or say. She felt off balance and didn’t know what would or wouldn't offend. “Hey, my friends call me Boss.” she started nervously.

 

The Zircon took off her crooked, crumpled top hat and tipped it to Bismuth. “I’m Pink Zircon, that’s what my friends would call me if I had any friends, love. ”

 

That made Bismuth roll her eyes, “Ah stop it, you’re going to make me bust out crying.”

 

Pink Zircon laughed, putting her hat back on and setting it as straight as she could. “I like you, lover,” she crooned in a husky voice. “When you have your next lull in construction, head to my office on the Lunar Spire; I’ll show you what a cunning linguist I can be.”

 

The larger gem laughed, “Hey you’re the first Zircon I met who wasn’t shitty,”

 

Zircon shared the laugh, “Well I’m a lawyer, don’t praise me yet. But on a more serious note,” she said, tapping her cane into Bismuth’s gem, “Pink Diamond wanted you to personally know that you’re doing a fine job.”

 

Bismuth froze. Praise from a diamond wasn’t unheard of, but it wasn’t lightly won either.

 

Then there was that cane. The dirty metal tip of Pink Zircon’s cane was pressing against the core of her being, if anyone else tried this she’d have smashed their fucking head in. Gulping, she felt relief flood her system as the cane went away. “So are you the only Zircon around?”

 

Pink Zircon leaned her cane over her shoulder and looked at the dirt under her fingernails. “As a matter of fact yes.”

 

“Really?”

 

The Zircon looked a bit annoyed, “I told you, Pink Diamond doesn’t like formalities. She doesn’t need a fancy military court like Yellow Diamond, or armies of useless lawyers like Blue Diamond. I’m all my Diamond needs.”

 

_Pik_

 

_Pik_

 

_Pik_

 

Went Pink Zircon’s cane as she started to walk away. “Have a good day, Boss lady; keep up your good work.”

* * *

 

 

Bismuth had never fucked a Zircon before. There was a cultural stigma against her kind; that Bismuth’s were large, brutish, ugly, smelly and the list just went on and on and on. The old gag was that the only way for a Bismuth to get any way to pay for it. Or they could rape a Ruby, if you wanted the darker version of the old joke.

 

Truth be told, Zircon was a passable if forgettable lover. She wasn’t too rough, or too submissive and for the most part she was kind of selfish in bed. It was a nice fuck before going back to work.

 

Bismuth was setting down the foundations for one of the towers that would reach up over six thousand kilometers. It was easy work for a gem of her strength and there was no serious need for advanced math and physics involved; it was all instinct. Since it was all instinct, Bismuth had nothing to do but let her bored mind wander as her body went on autopilot.

 

It was the sound of a drum that got Bismuth curious. She was ahead of schedule and could afford a minute or two.

 

The drumbeat came again and she walked through the darkened corridors of the castle’s foundation. Another drumbeat let her know that she was getting closer.

 

She heard the third drum beat; like something from a snare drum. It guided her further. She heard the fourth drumbeat before she saw the billowing, white dress.

 

At first she thought it was some kind of misshapen, jumbo sized Pearl. Luxurious pink rivulets of hair bounced everywhere and the bouffant wedding gown made her looked like a giant cake. It was only when the mystery gem turned around did Bismuth realize that she was a Quartz.

 

A Rose Quartz.

 

Bismuth knew what she was just by looking at her stone. Gems knew one another like dogs knew scents. She could see just by focusing what the Rose Quartz’s Cut and Facet were. Yet she’d never seen a Quartz like this one. She’d never even seen a Rose Quartz before now.

 

Rose stood in a large, empty chamber that would be a storage room with some polish and renovation. She had a snare drum tied around her neck, drumsticks in each hand. She slammed the drum, her hand trembling, her eyes raised to the ceiling.

 

Peeking around the corner, Bismuth watched the large warrior gem in a paradoxically luxurious dress fit for the upper of the Upper Crusts. Her breath caught in her throat. This gem was beautiful.

 

If there was ever a sucker for broad shoulders, powerful arms and thick legs it was Bismuth. She almost gave herself away when one of Rose’s large, muscular, beefy legs peeked out from under her dress.

 

She was barefoot too.

 

Heat started to build up in Bismuth’s core as she saw one set of stubby, perfectly formed toes from under the dress. That was another of Bismuth’s weaknesses, good toes. Perfect for sucking or tickling. She was a gem of many tastes.

 

Rose slammed the drum again, her fists quivered and her large arms began to shake as she brought down the drumsticks harder and harder. Rose’s eyes began to grow bloodshot and she started to bite into her plush, pink lips. She ground her teeth as she started to beat the drum like she wanted to hurt it.

 

The noise grew deafening as Rose arithmetically started waling on the drum. A cacophonous racket reverberated through the storage room and mirrored the beat of Rose’s damaged heart. Rose Quartz threw her head back and started to scream; a hideous, bloody animal noise that showed the lie of her outward appearance.

 

Bismuth watched, transfixed with horror instead of lust. She put a hand to her mouth to keep from gasping as Rose’s jaw opened one hundred and eighty degrees; her eyes popping out of her sockets and hot white tears dripping down her face.

 

Rose looked like some sort of mutated, thrice damned banshee when she finally noticed Bismuth watching her. Both Froze.

 

Bismuth snapped into a Diamond Salute as she’d been drilled for her whole life.

 

Rose dropped her drumsticks and her face returned back to normal. “Oh,” she said in a breathy voice, “I didn’t know anyone could hear me.”

 

Bismuth gulped, not sure how to read the strange Quartz soldier. “There’s some vents that open and close automatically. I think that’s where I heard your drum noise from. I can go if you want.”

 

“No!” said Rose with desperation, “I mean, please, stay, Bismuth.”

 

Taking her drum and putting it into her gem, Rose sauntered over to the builder gem in a way more fitting of a pearl than a Quartz. “Hello, I’m Rose,” she said, her lovely smile framed by piles and piles of curly pink hair.

 

“I’m Bismuth,” she said, “My crew call me boss and my lovers call me Oh-Stars!”

 

Rose began to laugh, a cute, snorting chuckling laugh. She laughed and laughed harder at Bismuth’s joke than anyone ever had.”

 

Some people would have seen the unbridled laughter as unsettling, but Bismuth took it as encouragement. “You know, they say that when it comes to love making, I mean _Bismuth_ in the sheets.”

 

Rose laughed until she cried, doubling over and then straightening up. Taking a few deep breaths, she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Thank you,” she breathed, “I’ve never laughed like that. I don’t laugh, actually.”

 

Bismuth allowed herself to relax, dropping her hands from the salute. “So what’s a hot little thing like you doing in a place like this.”

 

Rose’s smile dropped just a little bit, her eyes narrowing just slightly. “Pink Diamond ordered me to be here.” She offered no further explanation.

 

“So,” said Bismuth, trying to keep things from being awkward, “Are there any other Rose Quartz’s out there?”

 

The smile left Rose’s face completely, “Have you seen any other Rose Quartz’s?”

 

Her tone was harsh, cold. It took Bismuth completely by surprise. She also sounded afraid. But that couldn’t be right.

 

“Uh, nope; you’re the only one I’ve seen.”

 

Rose took a deep breath of relief. “That’s very good. The other Rose Quartz’s are very—I think—rough. They’ll hurt you if they can.”

 

Bismuth cocked her head. “Well I’m not exactly a lightweight. I’m pretty tough, if I do say so myself.”

 

Rose mirrored Bismuth’s movements, “I know you’re not weak. But me and my sisters are not like any other Quartz’s you’ve met. We’re not made in Kindergartens. Pink Diamond Hand crafted and custom made each one of us. Everything we are, we owe to her. Everything I am, will go to her when I am shattered.”

 

Bismuth reached out, mostly against her better judgment. There was something vulnerable about Rose, a naked sadness she didn’t normally see in uber-macho Quartz’s. “Doesn’t that make you feel special? I know I’d love to have someone who made me one of a kind; someone looking over you and invested in you. All I’ve got is some snot nosed Peridot.”

 

Rose looked at Bismuth’s hand on her shoulder. She gave a sad smile as she returned the gesture. “It’s not all it’s cracked up to be.” She stepped away, bowing her head, “I have to go, you stay out of trouble, Bismuth.”

* * *

 

 

It was while working on one of the Opera theatres in the Castle that Bismuth felt cold.

 

It was getting close to the end of construction and this would be a grander and more beautiful opera house than any found on Homeworld. The Jades of Homeworld could only dream of singing and performing plays in this colossal place, the size of modern day Los Angeles; to pack it to the brim with Pearl backup dangers, Spinel acrobats and the finest musicians in several billion light-years.

 

Bismuth was just touching up one of the front row seats when she took a few precious moments to pull out her tiny metalwork figurines. In her palm sat two figures. The one with a Peridot’s diamond shaped hair had X’s for eyes and seemed to have her tongue hanging out. The facsimile of Battery featured her trademark metal spider limbs and shitty body harness. Unlike the real life version, the metal doll had a very large dildo up its ass.

 

The other figure was wearing a billowing, lovely dress and her features were among the most detailed that Bismuth had ever created in a doll. There were those full lips, lovely eye lashes and hair so beautiful that Bismuth could never do it justice with a thousand years of sculpting and metal work art.

 

Then Battery smacked her upside the head with a metal spider limb. “ _Schvein!_ ” she shrieked like nails on a chalk board, “VE MUST HAVE DISCIPLINE! You insult Pink Diamond! YOU INSULT MY DIAMOND!”

 

Bismuth growled as she put away her metal dolls as covertly as possible, “Listen, shit-eater; you’re about one cunt hair away from me shattering your ugly ass.” She thrust her arms out in all directions, “My team and I are ahead of schedule in every single way. You just show up to give schematics updates to me and we don’t have to talk more than we need to. But if you ever touch me again, I’ll shove your fucking robot limbs so far up your stupid ass that you’ll shit plastoid for a year!”

 

Battery hissed like a wildcat with rabies, “I’M NOT HERE FOR YOU! Somebody has to install the lighting and speakers! IDIOT!” Battery turned around and kept yelling without making words; it was just psychotic gibberish without any real meaning.

 

On cue, a long line of short figures walked into the Opera House to install the aforementioned electronics: at first Bismuth thought they were Rubies.

 

“Are those . . . Peridots?” Bismuth asked. They had the right stones, but they hardly came up to Bismuth’s waist. Hardly taller than Rubies, the pygmy Peridots marched in mass produced steel exoskeletons; lacking the personalized body harnesses usually expected of their gem type.

 

Battery smacked her head at Bismuth’s sheer stupidity. “OF COURSE!” she bellowed. “They vere just pulled from the ground early in the gestation process.” A grin began to form on her face as her breathing grew heavy. “They can be engineers and technicians, but their powers are underdeveloped and they’re no stronger than the native, UGLY BIPEDS!”

 

The Chief Engineer was starting to hyperventilate and grope her tiny breasts. Bismuth took a step back in disgust. “This vay,” Battery panted with sexual delight, “Ve can build twice as many gems with half the resources and a quarter of the time! And we can also guarantee they can never fight back.”

 

With that, Battery punched a button on her harness and instantly, one of the Peridots froze; its exoskeleton locking it in place. Its compatriots started to run away as fast as they could; their fervour for the task of electronics not masking their eternal dread and fear.

 

The trapped Peridot started crying, openly bawling when it screamed out in agony. The legs of the exoskeleton bent backwards, snapping the Peridot’s kneecaps with a dry crack. It screamed like prey caught in a trap.

 

Bismuth watched, her instinct for kindness and fairness warring with every single bit of programming in her gem. She’d been programmed not to get involved. She had been programmed in gestation

 

Battery stepped forward, a strange tube detaching from one of her manipulator limbs. “It vas my creative, brilliant, artistic Diamond who performed the mathematics and created the proof of concept,” she drooled like a faucet; high on her own sexual sadism. The arms of the trapped Peridot snapped as well, like twigs. Her pain was of a kind that none of us can know until we beg to be allowed to die.

 

 

Battery was only too happy to oblige. Placing the metal tube against the Peridot’s gem, a piston powered point shot out and shattered her like glass. The mad Peridot grinned like a cut throat. “My Diamond knows she cannot be betrayed by gems she does not trust; our Diamond knows best. That every gem deserves to be shattered.

 

Her vision became a tunnel; Bismuth became a statue. She’d just watched a gem murder another in cold blood and she’d just sat back. But what could she do? Battery outranked her. She was in the right, even if it was wrong.

 

Battery was now just murmuring to herself, the stunted, deformed and oppressed Peridots going about their work without her prodding. That was enough killing today; or it wouldn’t be special anymore.

 

There was nothing Bismuth could have done. This was how Homeworld was, even if gems like Battery were obviously evil. There was nothing she could have done. She ran to the next job site she was needed at and found Rose.

 

In sex, Rose was completely dominant, utterly ferocious and gave Bismuth the most agonizingly painful love bites she’d ever gotten. Bismuth groaned weakly as Rose finished having her way with her; even for a Quartz she was completely insatiable.

 

Bismuth sat up on the bed of pink flowers she and Rose had torn apart. She laughed weakly, “I need to poof after that; I’ve never been fucked by that before.”

 

Draped over Bismuth’s naked body, Rose looked horrified instead of pleased. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do you harm.”

 

Bismuth laughed, leaning her head on Rose’s pillowy bosom. “Ah, it’s just a joke, Rose; you were good. And us Bismuths are build like a brick shithouse. You ain’t breaking me that easily.”

 

“I would hate to see you broken, or shattered.” said Rose.

 

“Can I ask you something?” said Bismuth, changing the subject.

 

Rose nodded, rubbing her hands over Bismuth’s shredded abs, “Within reason.”

 

“What are you really like? I actually want to get to know you outside of crazy drum day and kinky, kinky fuckery,” Bismuth said, her award winning grin melting Rose’s guarded heart.

 

Rose looked guilty, “I’m a warrior,” she said evasively. “I kill things and I’m sentimental. I made this garden.”

 

Bismuth chuckled, “Never heard of a warrior with flower power before.”

 

Rose shrugged, “Earth plants don’t usually grow in weather this cold; Pink Diamond gave me and my sisters many powers. She made me master of plant life. She made me love flowers. She made me moral enough to hate myself, but not moral enough to change.”

 

The melancholy proclamation shocked Bismuth, “You seem like a pretty good person to me.”

 

A rueful look greeted that statement, “Bismuth, I’m not a good person or good gem. You haven’t seen me when I lose control. You’ve never seen me angry.”

 

“Everyone gets angry,” said Bismuth, “Besides, you’re not the first angry Quartz I’ve had in the sack.” She laughed and waited for Rose to laugh with you.

 

“You don’t understand,” Rose said, defeated. She stood up and phased her clothes back on. “See you later Bismuth.” Then she just floated away like a dandelion seed.

 

Bismuth gawked at a Quartz flying away like a damn Sapphire. Rose was a gem of infinite surprised. But she had work to do, so she phased her clothes back on.

 

She breathed in and out, and then saw her own breath. She felt cold. Bismuth started to shiver. She was never cold. She’d stood in the vacuum of space, stood in worlds cold as absolute zero and never had she felt cold. Not until now.

 

From across the ruined garden of pink flowers, two giant, bright pink eyes watched Bismuth with hunger. When Bismuth spun around, the eyes and the cold were gone.

 

Bismuth would never forget what it was like to be cold.

 

* * *

 

When the day came, it was Pink Zircon who announced it. “Ladies, let me extend a big thanks to you all from the illustrious, very sexy Pink Diamond,” she took off her hat and climbed up Battery’s back before standing on her shoulders. Underneath her, Battery growled and swore under her breath.

 

Zircon continued, spinning her cane between her fingers; her gem glistening on her hand like a garish pinkie ring. “There is one last job to do, one last minute addition! Build for our Diamond a chamber at the centre of the castle made of solid adamantium and all of you will be rewarded with Pearls of your own and fine jobs at the Homeworld Building Academy!”

 

The group cheered at the prospect of their hard work paying off. Bismuth joined in with her girls, unable to resist the infectious joy and jubilation that came from over a hundred years of hard work and dedication.

 

Building a chamber from indestructible metal wasn’t an easy job, but they were no ordinary Bismuth crew. They were the best of the best of the best. So without further word, they downloaded the schematics from Pink Zircons’ pinkie ring and went to work.

 

Bismuth was last in line and nobody noticed when Rose Quartz grabbed her and pulled her into a storage closet. Face to face with the giant, meaty gem, Bismuth couldn’t help but laugh despite the circumstance of their last meeting. “Is that a sword under your dress or did you just shape-shift a stem?”

 

“Leave now, Bismuth,” Said Rose, “Bismuth Facet 9C8B Cut 1G9, take the cargo ship docked in the Castle’s Eastern VIP loading bay sector 45-A. Fly away from this system and never look back.”

 

“Are you cracked!” said Bismuth, blown away by the insanity of Rose’s request. “If I bail then I’ll be hunted by the entire diamond authority as a deserter to a Diamond and my girls will all be shattered.”

 

“Believe me,” said Rose coldly, “That is the best you can hope for.”

 

“You know what, fuck you,” said Bismuth. “I’m going to serve my Diamond and my girls and I will enjoy an all you can eat Pearl pussy buffet.”

 

Rose pushed into Bismuth’s face, her jaw clenched with rage. “You really believe that? You’re really that stupid?” her entire body trembled as though she was going to hit Bismuth. Her hands wrapped around Bismuth’s wrists and held them in an iron grip. “Did you think I was being cute when I said I was consumed by rage, every single second of every day of my life?” Bismuth couldn’t even budge Rose, like the day that Battery killed the slave Peridot, she froze.

 

Foam ran out the corners of Rose’s mouth, “I’m a joke, a monstrous killer with a heart. Now what kind of a person do you think makes monsters, what kind of Diamond does that?”

 

the crushing grip of Rose let go, and Bismuth looked around. Rose was phasing through the wall like a ghost. “Leave, Bismuth. You can still live.” she said as she shed one last tear.

 

Bismuth ran out of that closet as fast as she could to join the crew. Rose was clearly insane, possibly even corrupted somehow. She must have escaped Pink Diamond’s notice to go around corrupted or chipped for this long. Rose had to be insane. She had to be. Otherwise everything that Bismuth had been taught and programmed to believe was a lie.

 

* * *

 

The last sheet of Adamantium was laid down and the metal was now indestructible. Now only reality ripping weapons could even hope to make a scratch on the stuff.

 

Bismuth high fived her team all individually, “You rock! You rock! You rock! You suck, nah, I’m kidding; you rock!”

 

The brouhaha of celebration was deafening; truly the finest hour of this team of Bismuths. And over the sound of it all, Bismuth could just barely make out the sound of a cane.

 

_Pik_

 

_Pik_

 

_Pik_

 

Pink Zircon strolled through with a smug, lazy expression on her face. Next to her, Battery rubbed her hands together and was muttering to herself, chanting over and over like some religious mantra. “Shards. Shards. Shards. Shards. Shards . . .”

 

Zircon looked happy. Not just happy, she looked ecstatic; kid on Christmas morning giddy. Holding up her trademark cane, she shouted above the din and ruckus. “Thank you everyone for your contributions! Thank you one and all for going above and beyond your duties!”

 

Biting her lip with psychosexual glee, Battery used her mechanical limbs to climb up one of the walls; perching high in an alcove like a spider in wait. She continued to rub her bony hands, too excited to even grope herself. Below, Zircon stood between the Bismuths and the only exit out of the chamber.

 

“And now comes the regrettable part!” said Zircon, taking off her hat in a parody of mourning. “Where I inform you that this is the last time you’ll ever build anything this grand; or build anything at all. But as my hairdresser used to say, if you gotta go, go with a smile!”

 

That was when the wall of pink flames separated the Bismuths from Zircon.

 

Zircon was now braying laughter like a bitch maniac possessed. She threw her hat back on haphazardly and started knocking her cane head against the stone walls.

 

Where there was once celebration there was now panic, as the pink flames threw off heat which threatened to melt even indestructible gems. The Bismuths were trapped and above them, Battery just giggled with malevolent joy.

 

A loud shriek began to pierce the room, the Sound of Metal drilling through metal. The indestructible Adamantium floor began to grow warm, then hot, then it started to glow as a massive pink drill chewed through it like soft plastic.

 

The crew all ran to the sides of the sacrificial room, banging on walls; a cage of their own making. The sickest of cruelties to creatures who were meant only to build; make them build their own death trap.

 

The Pink Drill ate through the Adamantium like it was nothing. It pushed up, attached to an enormous, cylindrical body that was neither machine nor flesh. The pulsating, glowing, writing abomination continued to climb up through the floor.

 

Bismuth couldn’t think of anything to say as she joined her girls in blindly pounding on the walls that would never give if they beat on them for a trillion years.

 

“Look!” someone cried out in abject terror. The drilling machine was now almost fully out of the floor and it should have fallen over and gravity took hold of it. Suddenly it began to glow, it started to change its shape. What was one a disgusting biomechanical nightmare never meant for this universe was metamorphosing into something humanoid, something female.

 

Bismuth saw the large crystal that was powering the changing drill and she knew the terrible truth.

 

Pink Diamond regained her normal form. Her feet slammed into the floor with enough force to crack a planet with her brute strength. Her long hair and flowing cape billowed as if she were underwater. Her battle armour gleamed in the soft torchlight and overhead, the ceiling was starting to slide open.

 

Pink Diamond reached up her arms, as though to grab the blood, red moon from the dark Siberian sky and crush it like an egg. Standing a head taller than Yellow Diamond and broader at the shoulder; she was a powerfully built warrior queen made to be a weapon. She wasn’t destined to dominate, she was destined to destroy and do it completely without mercy, logic or reason.

 

The fourth and final Diamond held out her arms, clenching her fists. Her cape came to life, transforming like the wings of a giant bat; the wingtips scraping the high ceilinglike a fallen angel.

 

Her voice was louder than a thousand nuclear bombs going off at once and her throat sounded like she’d spent a billion years gargling razor blades and sulphuric acid. “ **LET THE DYING BEGIN!”** roared Pink Diamond, as she looked upon her prey.

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbZoroX6Dx0>

 

_**FIRE!!!** _

 

_**FIRE!!!** _

 

_**FIRE!!!** _

 

She screamed three times as the flames encircles the Bismuths, corralling them in like cattle for the slaughter. Pink Diamond held up her clawed hands as matter started to bleed off of them. Thick, pink tentacle monsters oozed into the crowd of Bismuths and grabbed the first unlucky gem they could find.

 

“Please! No!” screamed Sparky, struggling to get free.

 

Bismuth snapped out of her terror and formed her hands into axes. She hollered, tears burning her eyes as she tried to cut Sparky free. The tentacles changed shape, turning into thick metal bonds, advanced mechanical parts. They were joined by more pink tentacles which transformed into a fully functional missile.

 

_**FLY HARD INTO THE NIGHT,** _

_**STRAPPED TO A ROCKET IGNITED!** _

 

_**LAST MEAL SITS IN YOUR BODY,** _

_**GASOLINE, TURPENTINE, GUNPOWDER, GLYCERINE!** _

 

Bismuth chopped at the bonds that held Sparky to the missile, even shapeshifting her body into various drills, saws and cutting tools but nothing helped. Sparky looked at her with the terror of a dying child. “Boss, I don’t want to die!”

 

“I’ll free you,” Bismuth sobbed, “I’ll save you!”

 

The lights and klaxons of the missile went off, all systems were go.

 

_**LAST RIGHTS GIVEN TO YOU,** _

_**GENUFLECTING WITH A TORCH!** _

 

_**PUNISHMENT OUTWEIGHS THE CRIME** _

_**EXPLODE INTO THE DESERTED SKIES!** _

 

The rocket engine fired and before Bismuth’s very eyes, Sparky was launched into the freezing Siberian skies. Sparky screamed and screamed right up until her very last moment when Pink Diamond formed her hand into a biomechanical gun and fired a laser beam at her.

 

The laser struck the missile and detonated the warhead, blasting Sparky into dust. Sickeningly, the missile detonated with a pyrotechnics display; burning a smiley face across the night sky as a tribute to Sparky’s worthless death.

 

Down in the adamantium room, the wind conditions swept Sparky’s atomized remains into their faces; showering them in the corpse of their dead friend.

 

Pink Diamond laughed at her prey cowering before her, begging for mercy, cursing her name. Their fear was like a drug to her and she was going to make the most of this.

 

Screaming her song of death, she started to spin her hair around in windmill headbanging style. Chunks of her body fell off, turning into tentacle monsters that turned into fully functioning missiles; all part of the perfect, hallowed feast she and her closest followers would enjoy.

 

_**SAY YOUR GOODBYES!** _

_**THAT WAS YOUR LIFE!** _

_**YOU’LL PAY ALL YOUR PENANCE!** _

_**LASER CANNON DEATH SENTENCE!** _

 

Bismuth watched as people she thought of as her family were trapped, screaming and begging before being fired off into the sky. Part of her wished that it was her dying on those missiles and a very shameful part of her was glad that she wasn’t dead yet.

 

One thing about being a gem was their hearing was good, good enough for Bismuth to hear the screaming, crying and pleading over the sounds of general panic, rock motors firing and a psychopathic Gem Goddess shrieking her heavy metal tribute.

 

Pink Diamond threw back her head and laughed, both of her hands transforming into laser cannons. She looked up at the prey animals who thought they were her subjects and scowled with hatred and bloodlust. She took aim and fired on full setting.

 

_**D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DIE!** _

 

 

_**D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DIE!** _

 

Every shot from her laser cannons produced a delightful fireworks display and a wonderful symphony of last screams. What better way to turn a living, feeling sophont into a squealing, pissing trophy that would be forgotten sooner than the sparking fireworks displays?

 

Pink Diamond turned her gaze back down to the Bismuths trapped by her ring of pink flame. Her eyes began to glow, two beams of pale, fuschia light shot out and just erased a hole in the floor; it took about a dozen Bismuths with it. Some gems caught on the edge of Pink Diamond’s eye beams lost a quarter or half of their gem; their hard light forms glitching out in unworldly, spastic, schizophrenic patterns as parts of their actual bodies were simply unmade, deleted from the fabric of space and time.

 

Bismuth flayed in terror as Junior jumped onto her, a third of her gem missing as extra legs and arms grew out of her eyes and ears while the skin and organs on her lower body just vanished and left a bloody skeleton behind.

 

With Pink Diamond above them and pink fire around them, the only way was down; deeper into the bowels of this demon world.

 

The surviving Bismuths fell for hundreds of kilometers down a featureless shaft before crashing through a stone ceiling, into the Castle’s basement levels. For a moment they were unsure where to go, but having built it they mostly where where the nearest exit was.

 

Then they heard the sound of heavy footfalls, people running at maximum speed. Then they saw through the shadows the glowing pink eyes. In them Bismuth saw a splinter of the thing which had made her feel cold; she felt the tiniest bit of chill now. That was nothing compared to the chill she’d feel when she saw what the Rose Quartz’s were capable of.

 

The Rose Quartz who led the hunt carried a large sword that was really more of a scaled up butcher cleaver. Swinging her rusted, chipped weapon she grinned as she bisected the gem next to Bismuth. Her form poofed in a cloud of vapour but that wasn’t the end of it, the cleaver wielding Rose Quartz grabbed the downed bismuth gem and started eating it.

 

Her eyes shone with starving insanity as she crunched and ground the metallic gem between her teeth. Behind her, another Rose with a trident as a weapon threw it, a rope trailing behind it. It sunk into the leg of an escaping Bismuth and hooked in. Suddenly the Bismuth was reeled back like a fish on a line and several Rose Quartz’s fell on top of her like sharks on chum.

 

Bismuth spent no more time watching and just ran as fast as she could. She pushed herself as fast as she could. While she was powerful, her form wasn’t built for speed and there was nothing in her gem heuristics about shape-shifting forms that could fly or sprint. Behind her, she could hear the sound of bootfalls coming closer and closer. The screams of her sisters rang through the halls of the Castle, echoed, reverberated and turned into a never ending symphony of pain.

 

Tears blurred her vision as all she could think about was survival. The exit to the castle loomed ahead, and so did another Rose Quartz. This one smoked a pink cigar and drew a large compound bow from her hand gem. Drawing, she let loose an arrow that sliced off one of Bismuth’s dreadlocks and shattered the gem of the Bismuth standing behind her.

 

The archer Rose Quartz made every shot true; each strike hitting a Bismuth in the gem no matter where it was. The stampede of surviving workers gems halted, some trying to rush past her and others trying to turn back. One of the crew fell flat on her face, bringing her within melee range of the archer rose. The Bismuth looked up, begging for mercy. The archer Rose contemptuously spat out her cigar and crushed the downed Bismuth’s gem with her foot.

 

The group split, heading in every which direction like prey scattering; trying to minimize the chances of each other getting caught.

 

Bismuth ran with a group of five of her sisters. She was at the front of the group but she wasn’t leading them, she wasn’t leading anyone; she was just trying to get out alive, just like the rest.

 

A wall panel opened up where Battery had installed some choice devices. An inter-dimensional window popped open and sucked in one of the fleeing Bismuths. She screamed “Boss!” as she was hauled into a realm where gems cannot physically exist and she was locked for eternity into everlasting torture. Then the panel shut just like that.

 

The group dared not stop, even when a dark-matter cannon vaporized two of her sisters and a high frequency sound generator triggered just after Bismuth ran past it. It shattered one of the last two gems with her.

 

The terror in her heart knew no peak, it only kept getting worse without respite. They had built this Castle, they had built this place. And what was happening to the was awful, but it wasn’t illegal. A Diamond could do as she pleased.

 

A portal opened up on the ceiling, either summoned by one of the Rose Quartz’s or created by some machine designed by Battery. Either way, the chase was over. They pounced on Bismuth and her last sister like wolves to the lambs.

 

Bismuth swore, thrashed and screamed but she would struggle against even one Rose Quartz, let alone this many. She felt teeth sink into her flesh, she felt sharp fingernails start to peel her skin off. She thrashed and all she could hear was the sound of her own hoarse voice. The Rose Quartz’s were eating her, ripping the flesh and crunching her bones. They started at her fingers and feet and were working their wary towards her gem. Being slowly devoured by monsters, Bismuth screamed for anyone and anything that would help.

 

Over the gnashing teeth, the greedy mouths and bubbly laughter, she could make out the sound of Pink Diamond screaming her proclamations like a mad goddess.

 

_**LAST MOMENTS NEAR YOU NOW, AS THE COUNTDOWN PROCEEDS!** _

_**PUNISHMENT IS YOUR REWARD, LAUGH AS THEY COLLECT YOUR LIFE!** _

 

_**SAY YOUR GOODBYES, THAT WAS YOUR LIFE!** _

_**YOU’LL PAY ALL YOUR PENANCE!** _

_**LASER CANNON DEATH SENTENCE!** _

 

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands grab onto the sides of her head and start to pull. Her screaming turned into high pitched, rubbery squealing as her vocal cords stretched out and with a single great tug, her head was torn clean off her shoulders. That was the last thing she saw.

 

Until . . .

 

* * *

 

Bismuth reformed.

 

The first thing she did was scream her head off as her last memories played through her head. She tried to run away but heavy pink chains held her muscular body fast. She panicked like an animal in a trap, thrashing around in something she couldn’t explain, predict or understand. She only stopped when a large pink hand landed firmly on her shoulder.

 

Bismuth shut her eyes, terrified of who was holding her captive. “Please, don’t rape me!” she screamed pitifully, “Just let me go!”

 

“It’s me, Bismuth,” said the smooth, silken voice that sounded just like all the other Rose Quartz’s.

 

Opening her eyes experimentally, Bismuth saw which Rose Quartz it was. She noticed the big, white dress, and the sadness in her eyes. There were no words. Bismuth remained silent, caught between asking a dozen questions, making a hundred accusations and begging a thousand times.

 

Rose let go of Bismuth. She looked over her lover mournfully. “I’m sorry it happened this way, Bismuth. I can’t change who I am, or what my master wants.”

 

Bismuth’s voice was weak, shaky, afraid. So very afraid. “What-w-what happened?” she let the question hand, not wanting to dwell on it, not even really wanting it to be answered; she knew the answer.

 

“They’re all dead, Bismuth,” said Rose, turning to avoid Bismuth’s accusing, sad eyes. “The last of your old construction crew expired a day ago in the dungeon. You’re still alive because you are now my slave.”

 

Just when Bismuth thought she couldn’t get any lower. “Y-y-your slave?” she couldn’t believe it.

 

Rose nodded, “Pink Zircon will come by to tattoo your gem in case we leave the Earth together; it was the only way I could keep you from being shattered. The chains are a formality, I can’t have my sisters or Pink Diamond think that I’m being soft on you.”

 

“Why am I alive?” Bismuth said.

 

Rose could not meet Bismuth’s eyes. “What you saw in my sisters, I have in me also. I just have enough morality to hate myself for it.” She glanced up, tears flowing freely down her pink cheeks. “I love you, Bismuth.”

 

I love you. Just like Junior, Sparky, Wildcard, Crazy Ace and ninety eight others had loved her. They’d all said it at one point or another. They would never say it again. They were gone. Bismuth should have gone with them. She shouldn’t have survived all of this for the misguided sympathy of a monster in disguise.

 

She eyed Rose with hatred, fear and suspicion; she hated Rose more than any other gem in the universe. She hated her even more than Pink Diamond. Maybe for not doing enough to stop this, or for only trying to save Bismuth and not the others.

 

She hated Rose Quartz.

 

Rose embraced Bismuth and the dam broke.

 

Bismuth began to cry. She wanted to be confident, defiant and impetuous like she once had been; but the best she could hope for was to pretend to be those things. That Bismuth was dead. This was the new and improved Bismuth, scarred by life, shamed by guilt, tainted by hated and unable to bring herself to commit suicide.

 

As Bismuth cried in the arms of a monster, she knew that one day she would figure out how to shatter a Diamond.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This song was inspired by the Dethklok song, Laser Cannon Deth Sentence. the song and the music video are ridiculous and over the top. But it made me want to write Pink Diamond in a way that she's never been depicted before. Also part of this was inspired by the story of Kings of Egypt murdering the builders of their pyramids to keep their secrets safe. 
> 
> This story however would not have been possible without Susiebeeca; a talented writer and artist who's done the finest Bismuth centric stories I've ever read. check her out and give her a gander. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and let me know any feedback you have.


End file.
